Field Study
by A Wild Lucario
Summary: John Marks, a brilliant young engineer, has designed a suit that can make it's wearer look and act like any Pokemon they choose. With the suit ready, John can finally truely observe the rare wild Lucario while in their natural habbitat...HumanXPokemon M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped into my head, so I decided to try it out. It could definitely use some work, but I still wanted to see what everyone else would think about it. Yes, it is a gay sex story, my first one and probably my only one. I am gay myself, but I do not like talking about it or writing about it. It's a complicated thing so I'm not going to talk about it right now.**

**So please enjoy the story and leave as many comments as you can. But please remember: I want to improve my writing skills, not my computer skills (if you don't understand what I mean by that then don't worry about it).**

Field Study

Lucario are a very fascinating species, but are rarely studied upon. It's not that scientist disagree on their individual interests when it comes to Lucario, it is just that finding such a rare species out in the wild is almost an impossible feat. Through the years, scientists have only been able to study off of domesticated Lucario, ones that have been raised by human hands. Though informative, this is not what raw information that scientist desire. They want to know how they survive in the wild, what do they do? Do they travel alone or in packs? How and when do they breed? What is their psychological behavior when with another wild Lucario? Answers to such questions have only been dreamed of by biologists and breeders alike.

Wild Lucario, though few, have been spotted in the years. The only problem is that whenever they see a human anywhere nearby they dash away without a trace. Capturing these creatures would not give the information that scientists want, they need to observe the wild Lucario in their habitat without any human interference.

Then came Marks, John Marks, a young but amazingly brilliant engineer with a love for Lucario. At the age of fifteen he had drawn up a blueprint of a suit that will help scientists find these answers about the wild Lucario. Three years later, he had built it himself.

This genius of a boy developed a suit that melded with its wearer, becoming almost like a second layer of skin across the body. It has sensors that link with the wearer's nerve system to send information to the wearer's brain, so that whatever the suit can feel through touch so can the wearer that is wearing the suit. It can even meld to the wearer's mouth, making it so that the suit's "mouth" will work directly from the wearer. This makes it to where eating and facial expressions would be a breeze.

Such a suit would be ready for the Nobel Prize, but John wanted to test out the suit. He wanted to see if with this suit he could completely adapt to any kind of environment, specifically the wild Lucario's. So John made the suit to look exactly like a middle aged Lucario, filled with artificial fur, nails, and tail.

The tail was one of John's best accomplishments (besides the suit as a whole). He had found a way to link nodes from the suit's tail to his brain thus making the tail actually react to whatever emotion or thought John's brain was processing.

The voice translator was the most difficult to build for Mark. Through his own studies of Lucario, he could not tell if the species in the wild preferred to communicate through telepathy or orally. Each domestic Lucario Mark had seen seemed to prefer one or the other, so the boy created a translator that would work both ways. The translator was located at where the throat of the suit was, using the vocal vibrations to tell what was being said, and was linked to a node on the top of the head to allow telepathic thought from him to another Lucario. Though very difficult and time consuming to make, John was able to make it.

With his suit ready for a test run, all John needed to do was to find where the wild Lucario hid. The boy dug through historic sightings of the species, somewhat finding a pattern of where the Lucario could possibly be, or at least a large area of possibilities. But that was all John needed and he packed up and left to his guessed location, taking his suit with him.

Once near the area, John left all of his belongings behind, including his food and clothes. All he brought with him was the suit.

This is what happened to John Marks.

* * *

><p>John pushed through the overgrowth, feeling his hands tingle as they brushed against the tall and rough grass. Or now he shouldn't be thinking "hands", for they were no longer hands now, but his new "paws" felt as if they were too sensitive. Too much information was being fed into John's brain, he would need to fix that later but he can just deal with it now.<p>

"Now where are these guys?" thought John out loud, pushing through more of the tall grass. With his suit on John should look like just another Lucario, and luckily for the boy he was short enough to be roughly the same size as an average Lucario, making blending in a whole lot easier.

Hours passed by and John still could not find any sign of any Lucario. His mental map blurred in his head as he tried to remember all of the spots with high Lucario sightings, but walking through endless forests and endless overgrowth caused John to forget where he was at. Eventually the boy walked up to a small clearing covered by tall trees encircling it. Near the edge of the clearing sat a large bush, the smell of berry juice in the air. John's stomach growled as he inhaled the sweet scent of food, having left his stock behind purposely.

The disguised boy jogged up to the bush, kneeling down as he picked off some of the berries with his black paws, shoving the berries down his makeshift maw. He had gone through a good dozen or so berries when he heard a soft rustle behind him.

Ears twitching to the sound, John looked over his shoulder towards the source. There kneeling behind him was a Lucario, surprisingly cliché in timing. The boy nearly jumped out of his suit as he saw the creature simply kneeling there behind him.

"Oh! You're a-!" started John but he could not finish his sentence. He wanted to say "You're a Lucario!" but felt that saying something like that might give away that he is not, however in not finishing his sentence the Lucario before him looked suspicious.

The Lucario tilted his head over to the side and spoke out verbally. "I'm a what, Stranger?"

Deep within John's brain was a sigh of relief. The Lucario understood what he said and he, in turn, understood what the Lucario said back to him. The translator worked!

"Uh, you're a. . .stalker!" said John, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "What are you doing watching me eat? What are you doing out here?"

The Lucario tilted his head back up straight, looking at John in the eye. "I should be asking you that same question, Stranger. You do not look familiar to me, and yet I find you here so close to my pack."

_So they do travel in packs!_ Thought John, his face brightening up with each word he heard from the Lucario. However this caused more concern to come from the Lucario, his face changing to look as if he was raising an eyebrow.

"This . . . impresses you?" asked the Lucario, looking John over.

John blinked and shook his head, clearing his throat. "No, no! I just, um, thought of something funny right there." Quickly trying to change the subject, John went back to what the Lucario said before. "You said that you're pack is nearby, can you lead me there?"

"Why should I do that?" asked the Lucario, leaning back on his bent knees.

"Why not?"

The Lucario eyed John again, giving him a very suspicious look. Then the Lucario pointed down at John's paws, covered in goo from the berries he had just eaten. "You eat differently than anyone else I know. I have never seen someone stuff down berries like that before. Also I do not think my brothers will allow a deaf one to come into our pack uninvited."

"Deaf? I'm not deaf," defended John, trying his best to wipe off the berry goo from his paws as they talked.

"Well you must be if you could not hear me until I was right here behind you. You would not be able to survive a single day out here by yourself without a Furless spotting you if you can't hear them ahead of time."

"What is a Furless?"

The Lucario blinked. "Where are you from, Stranger?"

John's mind went blank for about half a second. Four years in mechanical engineering classes does not help with your people skills, but they do help out with improvising skills. "I came West of here, my trainer abandoned me a ways away. I haven't eaten in quite some time."

The Lucario's eyes widened as he heard this. The creature stood up and took a step back. "You . . . you were tamed? You belonged to one of the Furless?"

"Well if you are talking about Humans than yes, I was, but not anymore."

"You should not be here," said the Lucario, quickly looking around the clearing. His expression went from suspicious to complete worry as soon as John said "trainer". "Where you followed?"

John shook his head, looking up at the Lucario. "No, so far you are the only one I have seen around here."

The Lucario made a double take around the clearing, making sure that no one was indeed around them. Then the Lucario leaned down and grabbed John's paw, looking into the boy's eyes as he talked. "Follow me and stay close. I can give you refuge, but we must be quick."

And with that the Lucario pulled John by his paw and they ran through the forest.

The Lucario was fast, to say the least. John was having trouble keeping up with the speedy creature, the poor Lucario practically pulling John the whole way by his paw.

But even with John slowing the two down, they still made it to their destination fairly quickly; their "destination" being the side of a large rocky hill.

The Lucario let go of John's paw and gestured towards the large rock. "There, go on ahead, I will catch up with you later. I need to make sure we were not followed."

John looked at the Lucario then at the large rock. "Um, go where? Do you want me to climb it?"

The Lucario made his face again that looked as if he was raising an eyebrow. "Go where? Are you deaf and blind, Stranger? Look!" The Lucario pointed at the rock with his paw, acting like it's plainly obvious.

"I don't see anything," objected John. "It's just a big piece of rock."

The Lucario sighed and walked up to the large rock. Placing his paw against the rock, the Lucario closed his eyes, a soft humming sound coming from his throat. John gasped inside of his suit as he watched the Lucario softly glow bright blue, his black locks on his head floating up in the air. The Lucario was using Aura Sight!

The Lucario stayed there, his humming continuing on as he looked around with his Aura. His head turned towards the rock and he nodded softly, then he turned towards John. The Lucario stayed facing John, though whether or not he was actually looking at John was hard to tell with the Lucario's eyes closed. After a few seconds, the humming stopped and the blue glow dimmed down until it completely faded away. The Lucario opened back up his eyes and ushered John to come over. "On second thought, you are as blind as a Zoobat, Stranger. Follow me."

The Lucario turned towards the large rock and walked into it. John stood there in amazement as the creature vanished inside of the hill. "It's an illusion!" whispered John to himself, finally realizing what the Lucario was talking about. Hesitantly John walked over to the rock and pushed himself against it. He went through with ease, feeling like he had just walked through a blanket of air and onto the other side.

John tried his best not to gasp. There were Lucario and Riolu walking all around before him. Some of the Lucario were tending to the Riolu, acting like a mother would with her children. Others were talking amongst each other, crossing their arms and nodding their heads like grown men discussing sports or politics. There were even small huts that were littered all around, looking like they were made out of nearby wood and leaves, making the area feel like a small neighborhood. Oh the time John could spend here and observe! All of the questions that were once unknown to scientists could now be answered!

But John was unable to observe for much longer, for the Lucario grabbed his paw again and pulled him aside, moving him and John in a circle around all of the Lucario. John wanted to object, but thought that it might blow off his cover.

The Lucario guided John over to one of the huts, looking to be of average size compared to the other huts that they had passed by. Once at the entrance, the Lucario pushed open a wooden makeshift door and pulled John inside, quickly closing the door behind them.

The inside of the hut was no bigger than the outside. The floor was covered in dried up grass, feeling soft under the toes, and the walls were made out of thick branches from trees. There was not much for what would be considered as furniture with the only exception being a large heap of dried grass that had a piece of white cloth over it. It was only guessed that this could be the bed and it was the only thing in the entire hut.

With the door closed, the Lucario turned towards John, glaring at him deeply in his eyes. "Take that damn thing off, you Furless freak!"

John took a step back, holding his arms up in defense. "Woah, what are you talking about?"

The Lucario took a step forward, prying his paw against John's chest. "I know what you are and you are not one of us. Just admit it or I let everyone in the pack know about you."

John gulped. He wasn't sure if everyone finding out about him was a good thing or a bad thing, but how this Lucario talked about it, it did not sound too good. "Alright, alright! You caught me, okay? I'm a human."

"What are you doing here?" demanded the Lucario.

"I am here just to study and observe. I don't want any trouble, I am just fascinated by your kind."

"How do you look like one of us?"

John blinked at that question. "Wait, how did you find out that I'm not a Lucario?"

"Back at the rock when I used my Sight, I saw your Aura. It was definitely not a Lucario's Aura and I only guessed that you were a Furless."

John cursed under his breath. All of his time and energy spent to make this suit look just like a Lucario but he completely forgot about their Aura Sight. "Damn, I need to fix that. I am wearing a suit that I have built to make myself as fully Lucario as possible, that way I can study you without arousing any suspicion. I would explain to you how it all works, but it may only confuse you."

"Fine," said the Lucario. "What is your name, Furless?"

"My name is John Marks, but just call me John."

"So then, John," started the Lucario, stressing out the word John. "Give me a reason why I should let you stay here. Give me a reason why I should not go out there right now and warn all of my people that there is a Furless among us?"

John thought about this. He didn't have anything on him, he left all of his belongings behind. All he had with him was the suit, but he could not give that up either. "Well, what do you want? Money is not an issue for me so I can bring you anything you like after my research is over."

The Lucario shook his head. "No, I want something right here and right now. I do not trust you enough to go by your word."

"Well then what do you want?"

The Lucario looked away from John, placing a paw on his chin. The creature turned and took a few steps away from John, then a few steps back, pondering to himself what to do. "I have been running into an issue lately," said the Lucario, still walking back and forth.

"What issue? I can help with anything if I can," stated John, trying to reassure the Lucario.

The Lucario looked back up at John, stroking his chin with his paw. "See, finding a female is difficult here. The few we have are currently mated to another male."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I am not much of a ladies man myself. I do not think my advice could help you get a female."

"No, no, no. I'm not done yet. See, my issue is not with the females, per say, but it is with the mating itself."

"Mating? But I thought your mating season is during the summer," said John, going through his mental list of facts.

The Lucario nodded, no longer walking around. "Oh it is, it is, but that doesn't mean that we do not get urges in the meantime."

"Wait . . . you're not asking. . ."

"I am," stated the Lucario, letting go of his chin. "I want someone to please me whenever I need it. Being all alone here has driven me crazy with lust that I need a way to control it."

"You are asking me, another guy, to have sex with you?" stated John, feeling himself become uncomfortable.

"When you put it that way, yes," agreed the Lucario, nodding his head again. "Why? Is that wrong to you?"

"Well yeah, you can't have sex with another guy. I was saving myself for a girl, not a Lucario!"

"So you are a virgin?"

"Yeah, but like I said: I was kind of hoping to save that for a girl."

"Well then that's tough. Either you mate with me whenever I ask for it or you leave this place right now. It's your choice." And with that, the Lucario walked past John, towards his makeshift bed. The Lucario laid down on the bed and turned to his side to face John.

John gulped. He knew this was wrong, but he felt like he had no choice. This Lucario had all the cards in his hand, all he needed was a reason to set them all down for the world to see. John finally got this far and this Lucario could help him stay where he is at long enough to get all of the information he needs.

Hesitantly, John walked over to the bed and kneeled down in front of it, hanging his head before the Lucario. "Alright . . . I'll do it, but only if you can help me look and act like a Lucario."

"Oh I can do that," said the Lucario, grinning devilishly. "We can start right now."

John blinked. "Right now? But I just got here!"

"We do this right now or the deal is off," stated the Lucario rather firmly, his paws rubbing around his hips. John had no other choice and nodded his head, gulping again as he realizes what he has gotten himself into. The Lucario smiled and patted a spot on the bed with his paw. "You will lay down here for me and take off your pants."

John did as he was told and pulled down his blue pants. He now cursed himself for building a hole for his anus and penis in the suit, but he made those for sanitary purposes, not sexual purposes. With his pants off, John sat down next to the Lucario and laid down on his side facing away from the creature.

The Lucario wrapped his arms around John's belly, pulling him close. Lucario leaned up to John's ear, whispering softly as he felt along John's waist. "For a fake Lucario, you sure are a cute one. Lift your tail up for me, and get ready. First time always hurts."

Again, John gulped, fearing that the Lucario was right. Thinking of his tail, John ordered it to move upwards to expose his small rectum. The Lucario licked his lips as John felt something hard press against his backside. For a few moments the Lucario's penis made no progress entering John's anus, only making John more and more terrified, feeling the Lucario's pressure increasing with each try.

However it did not take too long for entry to be accessed. The Lucario's penis finally popped inside of John, making the Lucario sigh out in satisfaction while making John yell out in pain. Hearing John's cries seem to only turn the Lucario on even more as the Pokemon pushed himself further inside of the fleshy haven, grasping onto John's hips to help him.

John closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt his hole forced open, his insides contracting around Lucario's length. This caused the Lucario to moan out softly against John's ear. The Lucario was in heaven as he pushed himself deeper inside, shivering in bliss as John's body massaged his rock-hard length.

Once the Lucario felt he was in enough, he began his thrusts in and out of the boy's hole. The Lucario didn't start slowly with these thrusts, but went quickly and hard with his powerful hips bumping against John's backside.

All John could do was bare it. The Lucario was tearing up his insides without a care in the world which made John's body want to clamp over it, but that only made the Lucario's pleasure all the better.

"So damn . . . I never would've thought a Furless would be so. . ."

Lucario never said the word "tight" as he continued on. The Pokemon picked up his speed, wrapping his arms around John's belly as he leaned against his back. The Pokemon's knot formed rather quickly, pounding against John's rear with each thrust the Lucario made.

"Mmm, ready to tie?"

John shook his eye, keeping his eyes closed shut as the Lucario had his way with him. But the Lucario rested his chin against John's neck, picking up his speed even more, pounding against the boy's backside.

"Too bad. . ."

The Lucario barked out as he did one last thrust, shoving in his thick knot inside the boy's tight hole. John wanted to yell out in pain, but the pain was so much that the boy could not find the air to yell. The Lucario hummed and continued, making short but quick thrusts against John's rear with his knot refusing to exit the fleshy haven.

"Now . . . feel my seed."

Again the Lucario barked out as he shot out ropes of thick, white semen into the boy's anus. John tried again to yell out but to no avail, feeling his insides becoming warm from all of the seed flowing into him.

After some time, the Lucario was finally finished and rested behind the boy, keeping his arms wrapped around John's body but no longer pounding his rear. "That . . . that was better than I had hoped for. You Furless are the tightest things I have ever tried."

John didn't say anything to the Lucario. He just curled up a bit, groaning softly as he felt the Lucario's knot and penis still hard and still deep within him.

"I will be in there for a while, so we have time to kill," reassured the Lucario, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "But I am going to like having you around for me. You will learn so much and I will get so much. It is a win-win if you ask me."

John was not too sure about that. In the back of his mind, he was starting to regret having to build this damn suit in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand, or at least for this one chapter. I am not sure if I will ever be able to finish this story though, mainly because I had enlisted in the United States army. For obvious reasons I probably wont have the time or the motivation to continue this story, even though I would love to see how this would've turned out.**

**That being said, if anyone wants to continue this story from here then please, be my guest. Perhaps there is someone out their that has the true motivation to see this through and can end it the way I would've liked it to end.**

**Don't bother getting my permission, I'm giving it to you right now. If you really want to finish this on your own then so do it.**

**Now that being said, please enjoy this chapter.**

Field Study part 2

John opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was pure nothingness, pitch black darkness before him. For a split second, the genius had to ponder on if his eyes were even open, the darkness no different from when his eyes were closed.

Just to check, the young man blinked a few times, trying to see the difference. There was no difference until a bright red light lit up before him, the light stunning John for a few seconds. After he adjusted, he looked straight at the light, noticing that it was in the shape of a word.

Activate?

Just like that, the memories of all that had happened the day prior to this flooded into John's head: putting on the suit, finding the Lucario, discovering the Lucario village, and . . .

John wanted to reach back behind him, he wanted to see if the Lucario that he had slept with was still there, but he could not move his arms. Clearing his throat, the young man stated loudly, "Activate." As soon as he said that one word, the light before him blinked and turned into a picture that completely covered his entire view. It started fuzzy at first, but soon clarified after a few seconds of holding still. After the image of his surroundings solidified, John's Heads Up Display appeared in the middle of his view in red bold letters. It listed through regular diagnostics which was a simple systems check, listing off each piece of his suit and stating whether it was in good condition or not. As it went through the list, the red letters would turn green, showing that the system is in good condition. All the other checks turned green as well except for one: the main power supply. The letters "MPS" blinked a few times in red, then showed a half-filled battery symbol. After a few more seconds, the HUD faded away except for the half-filled battery, which floated over to the far right corner of John's vision.

John looked around and tried moving his body, stretching out his arms and legs as his body slowly woke up. He let out a long yawn, arching up his yellow chest as he did so.

The suit ran on lots of power, enough power to fuel about ten commercial vehicles for about a full day. John knew the amount of energy needed and he figured that he would be outside most of the time, so he made the suit completely solar-powered, able to store up to twenty-four hours' worth of energy. If somehow it's a cloudy day and there's not enough solar energy, then there is a back-up battery that can last for about twelve hours.

John, having stretched out his "body", sat himself up on the bed. The Lucario from last night was not next to him, he was just alone in this hut. The young male looked around the small hut, trying to study what he could. The hut was completely made out of wood, the pieces laying against each other perfectly almost like a life-sized jigsaw puzzle. The hut was circular, having nothing inside of it save for the bed that John was currently laying on and two windows that were on either side of the room, both of which were covered with what looked to be intertwined dried tall grass.

The architecture alone was enough to take the John's breath away. All of this was made by the Lucario! They can build just like a human! John wanted to walk outside of the hut to study its foundation, but the flashing half-filled battery on the corner of his eye reminded him to do something else.

Getting up to his "feet", John walked over to one of the windows. He reached out one of his artificial paws to pull back the cover and let in the sunlight when he heard someone enter the hut.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

John paused. Without moving his hand, he turned his head towards the direction of the voice. It was the Lucario from the night before, standing at the doorway with something in his arms. The Lucario closed the door behind him as he said his sentence.

"Why not? I need the light," said John, gripping onto the makeshift curtain but not pulling it back yet.

"If you want everyone in the village to see you then sure, go right on ahead," said the Lucario, walking towards the middle of the hut and sitting down. "Otherwise if you want to stay hidden then you should keep it closed. I'm sure not having a little bit of sunlight won't hurt you, Furless."

John then pulled his hand away from the curtain. However, a question then popped up in his head. "Wait, you can't see through this?" he asked, using the word "see" for the Lucario's Aura Sight.

The Lucario dropped what was in his arms onto the floor, showing that he was brought various fruits and berries. "There's something about wood that makes it difficult to see through. If it was a living tree, then we could see the tree itself and anything behind it, but dead wood somehow blocks everything. We can see the wood, but not through it. It makes it easy to have privacy when you truly need it."

"Does the same concept work with this grass as well?" asked John, pointing back towards the curtains.

The Lucario shrugged, grabbing an apple out of his pile of fruit that he brought. "Maybe it's not just wood, maybe it's anything that is dead. I don't really know, I just know that whenever I try to see through it, I can't."

"Fascinating," mumbled John to himself, looking back at the curtains and the walls of the hut. So this is why they use wood, for privacy? What is it about inanimate objects that make it so difficult for their Aura to see through?

The Lucario smiled and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Furless, come on. I brought you some food." The Lucario brought the apple up to his mouth to take a bite, but stopped. He looked down at the apple, then at the fruit, then up at John. "You do eat this food . . . right?"

John couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle, nodding his head. "Yes, we eat fruit. I, personally, am lactose-intolerant, but I doubt that will be too much of an issue here." Before the Lucario could ask what that was, John walked over to where the Pokemon sat and sat down across from him.

There was quite an assortment of fruits before the two, though not much of quantity to say the least. There was a good handful of apples, two pears, and a handful of different berries, some of which John did not recognize. He could identify a Pecha berry, an Oran berry, a Cheri berry, but the rest were made out of multiple colors and had shapes that looked to be like a cross-breed of other fruits.

John reached forward to grab one of the odd looking berries and laid his paw on it, but right when he grabbed the berry the Lucario also reached forward and grabbed it, the Lucario's paw now lying on top of John's. The Lucario let off a slight blush and smiled, looking up at John.

All this did was remind the young man of what happened the night before. John quickly pulled his paw away from the berry, hugging his arm closely as if it was injured while eyeing the Pokemon carefully. "If you are looking for a quickie, I'm not in the mood."

The Lucario tilted his head to the side, still watching John closely. "You're not upset about last night, are you?" When the young man didn't respond, the Lucario took that as his answer. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Just admit it, you liked it."

"No, I did not like it, Lucario," said John firmly, still holding onto his arm. "You forced me to do something not only immoral but also illegal, if anyone back home were to find out what we did I could go to prison for the rest of my life!"

"Immoral? What is so 'immoral' about two guys having fun?" asked the Lucario, taking a bite out of one of the apples.

"It's the simple fact that it is two guys!" stated John. "In case you haven't noticed yet: I'm not gay!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't want to have sex with other guys."

"Well neither do I. I would rather mate with a female any day," said the Lucario, taking another bite out of his apple.

"But we just had sex last night! You wanted to have sex with me; you forced me to have sex with you!"

"Hey, I couldn't help it! You try never mating with anyone for a few years and tell me that you are still sane."

"I have!" said John, standing himself up. "I have never had sex in my life until yesterday, thanks to you! My ass was not made to have stuff put in it, I would know!"

The Lucario shook his head, taking another bite out of his apple before speaking again. "You don't understand. Maybe you Furless can hold back your urges, but it's not the same with us. Once we get in our time of breeding, we almost get desperate, especially the males. I told you that there aren't very many females in this pack, so sometimes the males will relieve themselves with other males."

John lifted an eyebrow, though not sure if his suit face would respond to that movement. "And this is . . . customary?" After the Lucario shrugged, the young man crossed his arms. "Well then why couldn't you just sleep with some other male Lucario?"

"I did," said the Lucario, winking at John as he finished off his apple. "You're a Lucario now, right? You look like a Lucario, sound like a Lucario, smell like a Lucario, and feel probably better than any Lucario here."

This was getting on the young man's nerves. He was just about to snap back at the Lucario, but stopped as his vision blinked red.

Low battery. Switching to emergency power source.

John let out a sigh. He needed sunlight now. "I need to go outside."

The Lucario shook his head and reached for one of the berries. "I told you that you will be spotted right through that disguise of yours as soon as you walk outside, besides why are you changing the subject? I thought we were talking about us mating."

"I thought you said that I am a Lucario now, so then why can't I walk outside for just a few seconds?" asked John, trying his best to dismiss the last sentence the Lucario said.

"Come on, I told you this already. Boy, you Furless have bad memory," mumbled the Lucario, standing up with a berry in his paw. "Alright here is what you need to know: you have Aura and I have Aura, right? My Aura looks similar to most of the pack's Aura, understand? However your Aura looks completely different than anyone here. Anyone that might be looking through their Sight for whatever reason would be able to spot you out like wildfire. We got lucky yesterday that no one was looking at us while walking over here."

"Well what does my Aura look like? What does a Lucario's Aura look like compared to mine?"

The Lucario opened his mouth, but stopped and closed it back up. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Soon the Pokemon's eyes lit up and became bright blue and his black hair on his head began to hover in the air behind him. The Lucario crossed his arms and studied John for a bit, his eyes still glowing bright blue. "Well first off you're the wrong color. Most of the pack's Aura is either green or blue while yours is orange. Also, your Aura is not as bright as most others along with the fact that it's not as clear."

"Not as clear?" asked John.

The Lucario's eyes dimmed down until there was no longer any more light emitting from them and his hair fell back down against his head. He opened his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah, like it's . . . What's a good word? Fuzzy?"

"What does that mean if someone's Aura is fuzzy?"

The Lucario shrugged. "Not real sure. I guess now that I think about it, I have seen some others with fuzzy Auras, but not too many."

"Well okay then what about the brightness and the color?"

"Color can mean anything. It would be your current mood, how healthy you are, how powerful you are, or what species you are," explained the Lucario, popping the berry into his mouth.

"But I thought you said that most of the Lucario here are either blue or green. How can it vary so much and yet only have two colors here?"

The Lucario raised up his paw, asking for a moment as he chewed on his berry which took a few seconds. "Everyone does either have blue or green here, the color changes by how light or how dark it is. Brighter colors mean one thing while darker colors mean another thing. It's kind of hard to explain if you've never seen it yourself."

"Then what about the brightness? Will that be an issue?"

"Brightness usually has to do with age. The brighter your Aura, the older you are. You're just going to catch some people off guard because you look older than your Aura says you are."

John pondered what he had just learned. How could he work around this dilemma? It sounded like his Aura's color was the main issue that needed to be fixed. The Lucario said that his Aura was orange while the other Lucario have either blue or green. John tried to picture the color spectrum in his head. Green is the closest color to orange, so he would have to find a way to skip yellow somehow, but how?

"What is Aura exactly?" asked John.

The Lucario blinked, the question taking him off guard. "What is it? Um, that's a question I have never heard of before. I'm not even sure how to explain it."

"Please, just try," begged John. "You use Aura all of the time, right? You can form it into spheres of-" That's when it hit him. He had seen Lucario somehow channel their Aura into a shape of a sphere and toss it like a baseball.

Aura is energy, or some form of it. Stars can be categorized by their color they emit; red being the colder stars while blue was one of the hotter stars. Heat is energy! Perhaps if John made his suit somehow radiate energy, it could change the color of his Aura, just like a star.

Wouldn't hurt to try, though John. The young man brought his paw up to his forehead and pressed against it, saying, "Options menu."

"What?" asked the Lucario, thinking that John was talking to him. The young man began to mumble a few things to his suit, nodding and shaking his head every now and then. After a few seconds he stopped and pressed against his forehead again. The Lucario's ears began to twitch as he heard a soft hum emitting from John, but the sound soon went away.

"Here, check me now," said John, spreading his arms open. "And do it quick, this is using up a lot more of my battery than I would've hoped for."

The Lucario nodded, closing his eyes again as he switched to his Sight. The Pokemon looked up at John and, frankly, was quite shocked at what he saw. The young man's Aura was a faint green color, still fuzzy and somewhat dull in brightness, but it was a sure fine green!

"Well? Did it work?" asked the green form before the Lucario. The Pokemon switched back to his normal sight and looked at John.

"How . . . how did you do that?"

"No time, I'll explain once I get some sunlight." And with that, John rushed over to the door of the hut, opened it, and walked outside.

* * *

><p>The suit made three soft beeps then showed an image of a full green battery in the middle of John's vision. The image faded away, easing the man's worries.<p>

John felt something poke his shoulder, it was the Lucario.

"So . . . do you even need to eat food?" asked the Lucario, looking at John like he was a piece of art.

The young man chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, Lucario, I need to get for my own energy, but the suit itself needs energy from the sun."

"So, all you have to do is stand in the sunlight?"

"Just about, yeah."

The Lucario shook his head and placed his paws on his hips. "Jeez, you Furless and your stuff. What else can you make?"

At that, John smiled. Even though this was the Lucario that pretty much raped him, he seemed like a very nice guy. If it wasn't for what happened last night, John would've taken this Pokemon to be his friend.

"Rarock!"

John blinked and turned towards where he heard the voice. It came from one of the pack's Lucario, this one waving his paw in the air while jogging up to John and the Lucario. John's host also looked over to this other Lucario, waving his paw back in greeting. "Hime? What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to be busy all season."

Rarock? Hime? John's suit was made to translate whatever was being spoken to the English language, but these words were not translated for some reason. Could they not have a translation?

The Lucario called "Hime" jogged up to the two of them. He rose up his paw to John's Lucario who touched his paw with his own. With their paws touching, both of the Lucario bowed their heads to each other then pulled their paws away.

"Hey, bud. I managed to find some free time and went to come and see you," said Hime. He looked over at John and nodded towards him. "Who's your friend?"

John smiled and held out his paw to shake. "I'm John, nice to meet you."

The Lucario elbowed John in the ribs, causing the young man to curl up in reaction. He was about to complain to his host why he did that, but looking at the Lucario named Hime told him why. As John held out his paw, Hime looked down at it like it was a new textbook, he was curious but he didn't want to touch it.

"Is this a game?" asked Hime, looking back up at John. "What did you say your name was again?"

Before John could say anything, his Lucario, whom Hime called "Rarock", nudged the young man in the side again and spoke. "His name is Jophen, he's new here to the pack."

"Oh?" Hime's eyes seemed to brighten slightly at hearing John's new name. "Well where are you from, Jophen? Oh sorry, where are my manners? I am Hime." Hime held his paw up, his paw pads facing John. Seeing how the two Lucario acted before, John tried his best to mimic the motions; rising up his own paw and pressing it against Hime's, then bowing his head towards the Lucario. After they were done with their greeting, Hime pulled his paw away and placed it on his hip. "I would introduce you to Rarock as well, but I have a feeling that you two have already met."

"Oh, yeah, we've met," said John, placing his own paw on his hip, trying his best to act casual.

Hime let out a soft chuckle, and then slapped Rarock on the back. "Ah, you lucky bastard. Well I just wanted to say hi and see if you were busy later; Kelvin gave me the rest of the evening off so I got some free time on my paws."

The Lucario smiled and let out a soft blush, shrugging his shoulders to his friend. "I will have to see, I was thinking about taking Jophen around and show him everything."

Hime nodded his head and then slapped Rarock's back again. "Alright, try not to have too much fun without me, okay? You know where to find me if you need anything." With that, the new Lucario waved as he walked away.

John and his Lucario waved back until Hime was out of sight. Once he was, John looked over at his Lucario, raising an eyebrow. "Rarock? Your name is Rarock?"

The Lucario looked back at him and did a little half-shrug. "Yeah, why?"

"Well nothing it's just . . . different I guess. Does it mean anything?"

Rarock took in a breath and nodded his head. "It means 'hard rock'. Everyone has a name from the Ancient Language."

"Well that's a nice name then. Did you choose that name?"

"No," said Rarock, shaking his head. "No one chooses their own name. When you are hatched from your egg, the pack elders choose the name for you."

"Oh? Then why did you get chosen the name 'hard rock'?"

Rarock glared at John. "What? You don't think I can live up to that name?"

John waved his paws in front of him defensively, shaking his head. "Hey, I never said that, I was just wondering why you were chosen to have that name.

Rarock eyed John a little longer then relaxed. "The elders claim that they know how you will act once you grow to age, so they give you a name based off of what kind of attitude or personality you will have. Something told them to name me Rarock, so I got my name."

"I see. Is that why you didn't want my name to be 'John'?"

Rarock nodded his head. "That is not from the Ancient Language, so I pulled out the first name that popped in my head."

"Jophen," said John, feeling the word against his tongue. "What does that mean?"

Rarock smiled and turned his head to the other way. "I could show you around before it gets dark. If Hime could not see through your disguise then no one will be able to."

"You didn't answer my question," stated John, crossing his arms. "What does my name mean?"

"Do you want to see Gathering Center or the Elders' Perch?" asked Rarock, ignoring John's remark again. John opened his mouth to repeat his question, but Rarock grabbed his paw and dragged him to wherever he walked to. "Here, let's go to the Gathering Center first. I have a feeling you would like something like that."

"Stop ignoring me you stupid Lucario! What does my damn name mean?"

But Rarock just smiled and pulled John with him to the center of the village, ignoring the young man's further protests.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for John to forget the question about his name. As soon as Rarock pointed out where the Gathering Center was, John became speechless. It was like a marketplace in the middle of the Lucario pack. The Center was an open field filled with Lucario trying to sell different items, ranging from different foods to whole weapons. The "vendors" were just two or three Lucario with either a wooden table or a blanket covered in the items they were trying to sell.<p>

Around the vendors themselves, there were Lucario and Riolu bustling about. Some were shopping, eyeing the items from each vendor with precision, while others were busy watching over some of the Riolu like parents watching over their children. The Riolu were entertaining to watch, seeing their young eyes dart from one vendor to the next and dragging their mother's paws over to one that had some item that caught their eye.

John managed to look closely at one of the vendor's items. This one was selling what looked to be like small toys. They resembled what looked to be other Pokemon or other Lucario, some even had little capes and swords.

The two of them stayed the entire day at the Gathering Center, mainly because John wanted to ask each of the vendors how they made their items they were offering to sell. Each of the vendors went into very descriptive detail about how they hand-made each of their "authentic" materials, something that John loved hearing but put Rarock to sleep.

However, John noticed that whenever he asked how much something cost the vendors would give him a questioning look. It seemed like they had no idea what John was talking about when he asked about "payment" or "money". John tried to receive some sort of translation from Rarock, but even he was at lost at what John was trying to describe. Did the Lucario not have a form of currency? If not then what was keeping everyone here from taking all of the vendors' items? There had to be some sort of trade.

As soon as the sun fell, the vendors packed up their supplies and the customers gathered their children to take them home. It did not take long at all for the entire Gathering Center to turn from this bustling marketplace to a lifeless desert.

With everyone now gone, Rarock took John over to another side of the village, one that was also filled with different huts similar to the area that Rarock lived in.

"Where are you taking me?" asked John, following his host closely through the dark night. Some of the huts had soft lights in front of their porches or doorsteps, making the only source of light for their path.

"Over to Hime's hut," answered Rarock, still walking forward.

"We're seeing him again? I thought you told him no," said John.

"I never said that. I said that I was going to show you around, which I did somewhat. Now we're going over to Hime's."

"Well what are we going to do over there?"

Rarock stopped in his steps and turned to face John. "Do you really not know?"

John stopped along with his host, rising up an eyebrow. "No, should I?"

This made Rarock chuckle and shake his head. "Oh you are so hopeless. He asked us if we were busy and if not to join him, remember?"

John nodded his head, still unsure what was trying to be implied. "Yeah, so?"

Rarock shook his head again and sighed. "We were not 'busy', so he wants to get 'busy'. Understand now?"

John's eyes quickly grew wide. Now he understood. "Oh no, hell no! I am not having sex with your friend!"

"No you're not," agreed Rarock. "_We_ are mating altogether, the three of us. Hime works a lot out in the fields so he's probably just looking for some relief since it's mating season."

John took a step back, shaking his head furiously. "No, Rarock! It was enough what we did last night, I don't want to do it again especially with some friend of yours. This is just sick!"

Rarock sighed and walked right in front of John, getting up close to the young man's face. "Who was it that hid you while you had to fix your Aura?"

John scowled, "You did."

"And who saved you from completely giving yourself away in front of Hime?"

"You."

"And who is keeping you a secret right now but has the ability to completely give you away?"

John sighed. Even this Lucario knew how to play this game. "You. Alright, fine, I get it. Let's just get this over with."

"That's better," remarked Rarock, turning around to continue walking. The two of them walked for a few more minutes until they came up to the hut that John guessed belonged to Hime. They walked up to the door which Rarock slammed his paw against once. Almost immediately the Lucario known as Hime opened the door.

"Hey there, Rarock, Jophen! Please, please, come on in."

John and Rarock walked into the hut as Hime closed the door behind them. The inside of this hut looked similar to Rarock's home, but with more furniture instead of only a bed. There was a small table in the middle of the room, some sitting chairs here and there, and of course a bed made out of dried leaves and grass.

The first thing that John noticed as he walked in was that the table had no chairs. There were other chairs, yes, but they kept their distance. Do Lucario not sit down whenever they eat?

"Do you not have any chairs for that table?" asked John to Hime, looking back over at the Lucario. The young man nearly jumped out of his suit as the Lucario was right directly behind him, only centimeters away from touching him.

"Why would we want chairs?" asked Hime, grinning devilishly. This Lucario was much taller than John or Rarock was, being able to rest his chin against the top of John's head, which was exactly what he did. Hime's paws slid forward, sliding underneath John's arms and onto his belly. "Mm, you are a soft one."

John wanted to say something, but could only blush and mumble nonsense as Hime fondled his front. The young man looked around for Rarock for support just to find him right in front of him, also danger close.

"Ra-Rarock," was all John could say, stuttering his words as Hime's paws continued to feel along his body. Even though it wasn't actually the young man's skin, he could still feel it as if it really was his skin; feeling every detail as the Lucario's paws moved lower and lower.

"I'm here, buddy. I'm right here," said Rarock in a comforting tone, placing his paws against John's chest.

The two Lucario felt all along John, Rarock at the front while Hime was in the back. Hime's paws soon slid under John's blue pants, pressing themselves against his crotch. John gasped, tilting his head back in ecstasy. The feeling of the rough pads from Hime's paws against his sensitive flesh was like nothing he had ever felt before, something that his own hand could never hope to do.

"Hm? You feel different down here," said Hime as he wrapped his paw around John's growing length. The Lucario pulled out the young man's penis, surprised to see some different than a Lucario's penis. "Oh you are different."

John wasn't even worried about his disguise anymore; he just could not believe that this was actually happening again. Hime, instead of being suspicious, only became more aroused at seeing a different kind of manhood before him. His paw still wrapped tightly around John's length, the Lucario began to pump the meat, smiling as he heard John's moans. Rarock kneeled down to pull John's pants completely off, tossing them aside once they were removed.

Hime continued pumping away with John's penis, making it grow rock hard. Then he stopped, surprising John as the pleasure stopped along with the motion. The young man was about to ask why he ceased, but was quickly lifted up in the air. Hime carried John bridal style from his legs, motioning Rarock over to the table in the middle of the hut. Rarock quickly slipped out of his own pants as he moved over to the table, readying himself.

Once at the table, Hime laid John down on it. John wanted to sit himself up, but Rarock pressed his paw against his chest, keeping the young man flat on the table. The table was small in length, having John's head dangling off the side of it with his feet doing the same on the other side. Hime grabbed John's legs, using them to flip the young man over to his belly.

As soon as he was flipped, John tried to lift up his head, but only bumped right against Rarock's fully erected crotch. He knew what he wanted and with remorse opened up his mouth, quickly yelping out loud as the young man felt something hard pry itself against his backside. Before John could look behind him, Rarock held the young man's head still with both of his paws, sliding in his canine penis into the man's moist mouth.

Hime held John's legs spread open, fully exposing his smooth rear to the lustful Lucario. Hime grinned again as he pulled out his length, not even bothering to take off his own pants, and pushed his tip against John's tail hole. With some difficulty the Lucario managed to push himself inside of John, causing the poor boy to cry out a muffled cry, still having Rarock's penis in his mouth.

John felt like a whore. He laid on a table sucking off one Lucario while taking the other up his ass. He would never let Rarock forget about this once this was all over; somehow that Lucario was going to pay.

Then, the two Lucario began to pump. Hime didn't even bother waiting for John to adjust to his length, but started thrusting into the boy's rear. Rarock just tried to keep up with his friend, humping into John's maw, holding the boy's head still as he did so.

They moved in union, filling up John from both holes. He was gaging on Rarock's thick penis while being ripped open by Hime's. Whenever one started moving faster, so did the other. The table even started complaining, squeaking loudly as the two move inside and out of their toy.

"Oh wow. This . . . this one is tight," commented Hime, grabbing onto John's tail as he put more power behind his thrusts. "I . . . I don't think I can. . ."

He didn't have to finish his sentence. It was so cliché that all Rarock did was nod and pick up his pace, pumping heavily into John's mouth.

As they both began to move faster and with more force, John could feel his vision blurring. All of this was just too much for him to take, these Lucario were going to kill him!

Rarock began to whimper softly as he came closer to his orgasm, pre-cum filling up John's mouth quickly as he humped away. Hime started to let out soft and sort barks as he grew closer, his pre already trickling down John's legs as he continued.

Then, it happened. Both of the Lucario grew out their knots and pushed in once more; Hime hilting inside of John's rear while Rarock stabbed the back of John's throat. Both howled out as they climaxed, filling John up to the brim with their seed. John didn't even bother swallowing; his mouth already became numb so that Rarock's seed dripped out of the boys lips. Hime shot out more, though, filling up John almost too much, a small amount of the Lucario's seed trickling out of the small hole that now had a knot in it.

It was too much for John to take. As soon as both of the Lucario climaxed, the young man blacked out.

**I always have has issues with the sex part. I wrote all of this in one go so there may be a few errors in it, I am aware of that. However, I could honestly care less at this point. My ability to write has diminished and my motivation is completely destroyed, so sue me.**

**Some of you may be wondering why I decided to write a fiction that had male on male contact. If there was any time to say it, it would probably be now even know most of you might have already found out for yourselves: I am gay. It's not something I am very proud of and it's not something that I talk about either, it's a dirty secret that I try to keep.**

**Now why am I tell you this? Because if there happens to be anyone from Texas that might be reading this that is a man or a woman, know that I am desperate. Nineteen years of my life have already passed and I cannot say that I have had a good relationship with anyone. Now my greatest fear is going up on that plane to ship off without ever having that feeling of being truly loved.**

**I will be shipping off in a few months, but I want to post something out there in case there is anyone that might also be looking.**

**It has been an honor writing these stories and it has been amazing hearing everyone's feedback. Hopefully I can finish these in three years once I return. God bless America and God bless you.**


End file.
